Closed Doors
by SakuraBlossoms64
Summary: ONE SHOT AU Kagome never saw it comming, she knew it would happen but she didn't expect it so soon. Angered by her feelings, angered at the world for what kami did to her... Plz review!


Closed Doors 

PE, also known as Physical Education, a time where your body exerts all it's potential into sports and other active things. Dressed in her uniform, Kagome walked slowly to her enrolled spot with many things on her mind.

.oOo.

After all the thoughts ran through her mind, she finally saw him, but then, another saw him as well. Kikyou, a person who is not to be dealt with, shoved Kagome to the ground, as if she was nothing but a rag doll that needed to be thrown in the trash, "Stay out of my way," was what she said.

Gradually, Kagome got up, having few minor scratches that felt like a cat ran its claws in her skin, feeling the deep flesh tinge with pain. All that was nothing compared to what Kagome saw.

With Kikyou walking casually towards Inuyasha, Kagome almost stopped breathing. Something was twisting in her heart, but she didn't know what. Then she saw it, the lips of her hated enemy kissing the lips of the dearest person in her life. Many things went through her mind. But the dreadful thing about the scene was that, Inuyasha wasn't resisting.

.oOo.

Inuyasha? How could you? Why aren't you looking at me? He looks like he's enjoying it too… Oh kami…

.oOo.

Today, Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha. After what happened the day before, she needed to ask him a few questions. As she arrived to the door of his apartment, the door magically opened before she even knocked, telling her that she was expected to come.

The door only creaked open and behind the doors were those golden eyes staring at her. There was something in his eyes, something hurtful and angry. But to Kagome, none of that didn't matter when she pushed open the door and flung herself onto Inuyasha. Her questions that she had prepared for him were gone in a second.

When she didn't feel him returning the hug she said, "Inuyasha, you're kind of bringing down the hug!"

Silence.

Kagome was beginning to wonder if he was even alive. Inuyasha laid a hand on each of her shoulders to gently make distance, "You don't even care what I'm doing at the moment."

Those words were sharp, "Ok… So what are you doing at the moment?" she knew he was hurt somehow, but she wanted to comfort him.

Silence.

"If it's something important, you should of told me!" knowing if something was important to Inuyasha, surely he would of told her so she got the message and would leave him alone for a while. That's understandable, right?

He flat out said, "Oh, that makes sense. LOTS of sense."

Her eyes held in the tears that were coming, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" _Why is he so angry? Did I do something I shouldn't have?_

"Just leave me alone." He tried to keep a straight face, his eyes could easily give out the message but he couldn't do it.

"Tell me." She urged for him to open up to her, but ended up having the door shut in her face.

Standing out in the hall, in front of Inuyasha's apartment, Kagome couldn't feel anything but guilt. Somehow it was her fault Inuyasha was mad. She didn't know why, she just felt that she was to blame. It was probably some other cause, but she didn't know what else that made him angry.

.oOo.

Two days later, Kagome received a letter in the mail. She read who it was from, "Inuyasha." She read aloud. It's been a while since he sent her a personal letter. Thinking this was odd and strange, she felt a little bit happy, knowing he cared for her.

Tearing open the sealed envelope, she read the date, "Hmm, it says it was addressed yesterday."

Yesterday, she had been busy. Cleaning her apartment that day and doing the laundry, she didn't really have time to visit Inuyasha. He would always visit her daily though, but as of lately he hasn't been coming at all. She had to remind him to come over, which wasn't likely for her to say such things. She would regret having to tell him, because it meant that she was running his life, and she didn't even noticed it coming.

Kagome began her reading Inuyasha's letter, saying aloud fragments of words on the paper she was holding, "Ignore…spoiled…annoying…peace…"

Something broke inside of her, all of what he said was coming down on her like a ton of bricks. Something awful and dreadful just happened. Her delicate fingers twitched at that one word that made everything in her froze. She managed to find her voice and whispered shakily, "So, I'm breaking up with you." It came out with a crack because the hot tears were already rolling out of her eyes like mad.

"Oh kami…this isn't happening…" she stormed out of her apartment only to find herself in front of Inuyasha's door. She failed every time trying to contain her tears, but they wouldn't stop. Her heart felt like it was butchered up with a sharp, heavy knife over and over again and again.

She gripped tightly at the letter still in her hands, "Why…?" she slightly shook her head as if trying to think this was all just a very bad dream, but it's not a dream, it was very real.

Her first break up, after a year and a half. All gone, he's gone. Away from her life forever, she'll never see him again. That smile, that laugh, that face, his eyes, everything.

Just when her tears ceased crying for a bit, they started building up again and again till she broke down crying. Her legs were weak; she started to form a crazed smile when she slouched down on the carpeted floor. Her head was spinning around; she could feel a headache coming on, "I can't let Inuyasha see me like this…" Realizing now that she could barely walk, she gathered herself and huddled and leaned against Inuyasha's door, still silently whimpering to herself.

.oOo.

Sesshoumaru, the elder half brother of Inuyasha, a person whose icy stare sends everybody down to the ground. He heard something, just beyond his door. He tried to ignore it, thinking it was just a stray cat wondering down the halls looking for its owner, but that noise just went on for over half an hour before quieting down to a low sob.

"I smell tears." He glanced at his door for the umpteenth time. Placing down the book he was reading on the coffee table, he casually walked over to open the door just a creak.

Seeing no one there, he was about to shut the door when he heard a tiny hiccup coming below his residence. His eyes dropped below to find blobs of stain on the carpet and next to all those tears was a woman, her eyes closed tightly, thinking as if he wouldn't see her and be on his way. He only opened the door a bit more.

.oOo.

That noise, that familiar noise of the door opening caught her thoughts in between the chaos that was happening to her. Quickly shutting out her eyes, she waited for Inuyasha to close back his door. When she didn't hear it come, she slightly opened her lids.

Silence.

Kagome tilted her head a bit to witness those golden orbs staring at her as if she was a serial killer madwoman. Wiping away her previous tears with her damp sleeve, she had the strength to stand up and took a good look at the person behind the doors; _He's not Inuyasha, no, I've gone to the wrong door. How could I be so stupid? _Drooping her heavy eyelids to shield another wave of tears coming on, she silently cursed to herself for being so reckless as to show herself upon Inuyasha's brother's door.

She quivered, remembering the letter she was holding, apparently Sesshoumaru noticed this but didn't do a thing, "What are you doing here?" he growled, hoping to scare her away with his non ecstatic voice. She didn't seem phased by his words and it irritated him. Just look at her, standing in front of a stranger's door, expecting some kind of help from him. Who does she think she is? Her strange behavior won't be tolerated very long.

Just when he was about to say something, she spoke, "Gomen…" Raising her voice, each time the same words came muttering out of her. He saw she was beginning to tremble, when the heavy tears from her redden eyes came down fast. Her head shook each time she spoke out 'sorry' her soft voice coming out hoarse.

"Be quiet." He mumbled to her, tired of hearing the same spoken words over and over like a broken record. His words finally got through to her when he heard her no longer rambling on. But the tears still running, like a broken faucet that needed to be fixed.

.oOo.

Sesshoumaru had no idea why this woman was just standing out her door, but something needed to be done. He sighed, silently closing the door. Maybe she'll leave, now that he won't be in her presence.

As if hearing something come to Kagome, her hideous, swollen eyes came shooting back up to see that the creak of the door was closing. Parting her lips, she couldn't find her voice to speak out to the stranger.

Her eyes couldn't hold out the truth when he spoke, those familiar, hurtful words. Those similar words that were already engraved on the letter, "I'm not joking. I'm just going to ignore you. I'm tired of your constant babbles. You won't let me have any peace. Don't even bother responding back. Ja ne." and with that, he too shut her out.

.oOo.

Hearing the door click confirmed that Sesshoumaru locked the door, Kagome dropped down her gaze to stare back at the dark spots she made on the clean carpet. Gems of tears fell on the same spot, each salted tear made a soft noise, as it made its way down to the floor.

Being rejected, like the rag doll she is, she couldn't help but feel sorry. Sorry for what? Sorry that Inuyasha couldn't be with her. The whole time she was standing right in front of a stranger's door, she thought of nothing but Inuyasha. What made him want to go this far as to dump her? She doesn't understand why. For a while, she could feel the distance between them getting wider, with each passing day. Constant argues, jealousy, anger. Who was causing all the hurt? Was it her?

Sango, a close friend was lost at the beginning of her relationship, and she accepted that loss just to be with Inuyasha, now he's gone too. Love is so cruel, why does it hurt so much? Inuyasha probably likes to torment me so.

Towards the end of her relationship, she'd be angry. Why? Because Kagome stopped making friends because Inuyasha would get jealous and do things he would of never done. She was afraid of his anger. She didn't want him to act this way at all. She would stop making friends all together just for him. But still, while Kagome's friends dwindled down to only a few, Inuyasha made better, nicer friends. Guess you could call it having the tables switched.

Kouga, one of Kagome's close friend, had to be ignored because Inuyasha couldn't stand his guts. Having the same interest as she would. Of course Kagome would talk to Kouga more often about certain things that she and Inuyasha never shared.

It was strange actually, Inuyasha and Kagome are two opposite creatures and they were magically drawn together. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, the few friends that Kagome had in the end warned her how dangerous Inuyasha was, but Kagome didn't listen to them, and in the end she ended up hating everything.

If he was sick and tired of me for so long, why didn't he just come out and say it in person? Unless, he was scared…

Realizing the truth, her thoughts were boiled, He knew didn't he! He knew it'd hurt me, to see me cry in front of him once he stated that he was over with me. He didn't want to feel guilty at all, so he wrote it all out instead. Ending it all with a few scratches of words. If he was here, and told the truth in his voice, he knew that I'd try to change his mind.

All so many unanswerable questions filled her head. But it doesn't matter now. The seal to their breakup was permanent before Inuyasha even started writing.

.oOo.

Parts of this story are true, most are lies, but I do have a question to all my readers. Do you guys think I should write a small-added part? You know, so you guys know how Kagome was feeling after the breakup. Write down your answers in a review!


End file.
